Summer Vacation
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie managed to escape the confrontation without anyone noticing but she inexplicably lost her memory. She was adopted by humans and grew up living happily. Now after getting into serious trouble she is forced to go live with her adoptive father. Now her life is about to change in more ways then she could ever possibly imagine.
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Moving**

I laid in my room and just cried. I was not at all happy by my current situation. Not at all. My own mom was getting rid of me for an indefinite amount of time. I can't say I blamed her entirely. My behavior as of late has become too erratic for even myself to completely understand.

It all started six months ago when my boyfriend convinced me to go to a high school party that one of his friends was throwing. It was the worst mistake that I had ever made in my life at that point. Although I didn't know it then. I drank and I even took some pills. All I remember was that I had a great time and I felt good. Really good. I wanted more of that.

I started to go out more and more often to these parties. I always did the same thing. Drink and do drugs. My mom didn't have a clue what was going on until about two months ago. My best and long time friend Caroline went to these parties as well. Well one night she got extremely drunk, much like the rest of us, and she took a lot of pills. More then the rest of us did.

She accidentally overdosed. The pills mixed with the alcohol killed her that night. I couldn't believe it. None of us could. There was an investigation after that. That's how my mom found out about my partying. I will never forget the heartbroken look on her face when she found out the truth and when I told her everything.

I loved my mother. We weren't blood related. I was adopted actually. I was found wandering the streets of Washington when I was three. I had no memory of my life and couldn't tell the adults anything about myself other then my name. I was quickly adopted by a loving mother and father. Not long after that we moved to Orlando, Florida where my parents took a high paying jobs at Disney World.

I was in theme park heaven living here in Orlando. I got into Disney for free thanks to my parents being employees there. I went to SeaWorld at least three times a month. I was an annual pass holder. My shamu stuffed animals are my prized possessions.

When I was 10 years old my parents got divorced. My dad left the country and now I only see him when he visits once a year. It's hard because I miss him and love him.

My mom remarried when I was 12. Phillip was his name. It was hard to accept him because I had still held onto hope that my mom and dad would get back together again. But eventually I did.

Fast forward to right now and here I am. Alone, recovering from my drug/alcohol addiction, and pregnant.

Yes, I am pregnant. I found out a month ago. With everything that was going on in my life I hadn't realized that I missed two periods. Once I finally realized it I took the test and it came back positive. I went to a doctor and she confirmed it. I'm three months pregnant right now. The worst part? I don't even know who the father is. I can vaguely remember being with a few guys in my drunken hazes but that was it.

My stepdad was the one who came up with the idea to send me away for the Summer. Saying that it would do me some good to get away from everything. I didn't want to go. I was heartbroken when my mom agreed to it. I came to the conclusion that she was just sick and tired of dealing with me and all of my issues. At least I was going to be with my dad.

My dad was more then happy that I was going to live with him. He didn't even try to hide it either.

Now the morning had arrived. I shoved one of my Shamu stuffed animals in my luggage and zipped up the bag.

The drive to the airport was pure silence. Neither my mom, my stepfather, or myself said one single word until we got to the airport. We just said a quick goodbye before I went to stand in my line.

I took a deep breath as I prepared for the next three months of my life with my dad in a place called Volterra, Italy.

 **Please Review**


	2. Italy

**Chapter 2: Italy**

 **Nessie's POV**

Being stuck on a plane for 12 hours meant that you had a lot of free time on your hands. You could only listen to so music, watch so many movies, or read so many books and magazines before you eventually grew bored. Even the naps I took along the way didn't do much to help the time pass more quickly.

I just had a lot of time to think about what my life was going to be like in the future. I was only going to spend three months here in Volterra before I headed back to Orlando for school in the fall. My baby's due date was early December. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when she was born. I was sure that I was having a girl.

A baby girl that I could already feel moving around side of me. I felt the first sign of life growing inside of me yesterday. It was a very small movement that both made me smile and scared me at the same time. I wasn't very far along yet. I didn't think it was even possible to feel movement yet.

I felt her move again when I was sitting extremely still on the plane. I rubbed the spot where she had bumped me in a soothing fashion.

When the plane finally landed it took every ounce of strength I had in me not to sprint to the exit. Being confined for so long will do funny things to your brain like that.

I had never been more thankful that I had took the time to learn how to read, write, and speak Italian then I was right now. I hadn't used my skills in a while so I might be a little rusty but it's better then knowing nothing at all. Especially when you're spending your entire Summer in a foreign country.

I spotted my dad almost immediately. As soon as I reached him he grabbed me into the tightest hug that I could possibly imagine. We spoke to each other on the phone all the time but being reunited in person was very different.

"Dad I've missed you so much"

"And I've missed you Nessie. You have no idea how happy I am that we will be spending time together"

"I feel the same way dad"

"Good now let's go. I want to show you around if you're not to tired"

"No I'm not to tired" I said.

I was sort of lying there but I didn't want to pass up an opportunity to spend time with my dad. He was the only one that could tolerate me and all of my issues right now.

"So how's the baby doing?" dad asked me.

"She's doing great"

"She?"

I smiled. "Well I don't know for sure yet but I think it's a girl"

"Well whatever your baby is I'm sure you'll a great mother to him or her"

"Really dad? I'm so young though and my past-"

"Is in the past Nessie. The past is in the past. You've made mistakes and now you're dealing with the consequences of those mistakes. If there's one thing I'm confident about its that you will learn from this and you will get ahead. Look at your friend-"

Thinking of Caroline always made me cry. My best friend since, well, forever, already dead from an accidental over dose of drugs and alcohol. A very lethal combination. I wanted her back more then just about anything. I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault somehow.

"I'm sorry Nessie but I'm just happy that you didn't meet the same fate as her"

"I know dad. I know" I say as I put all of my luggage into the back of his car.

As we drove around it became abundantly obvious to me that we were not in America anymore. The scenery was very different but also very beautiful.

The city itself was very beautiful. The buildings were unlike anything I had ever seen at home. It looked ancient but very beautiful. There was also a very large castle there that was impossible to miss.

"You guys have royals living here or what?" I asked my dad.

He just smiled. "To be honest none of us really know exactly what goes on in that Castle. As far as I know the people that live there have never left"

"People actually live there?"

"Yes. The only names I've ever heard though are Aro, Caius, and Marcus. There is so much secrecy surrounding them though. Not even their workers say much about what goes on in there. Speaking of which they're hiring a new secretary"

I shook my head discreetly. It was at my dad's insistence that I apply for a temporary Italian work permit before coming.

"You think I should apply don't you?"

"It wouldn't hurt Nessie. How about I drive you there tomorrow so you can find out?"

"Sure dad"

I had to admit the idea of working in a castle was kind of cool.

My dad gave me a nice tour of the city. It was beautiful but I couldn't help but feel like an outsider. I wonder if that's how my dad felt when he came to work here? This was obviously going to take a lot of getting used to.

I tried to go to bed at a resonance time that night but thanks to my screwed up internal clock it was almost impossible. Jet lag seriously sucks.

Normally I would've taken cold medicine to fall asleep but because of my pregnancy I couldn't do that. It was only seen I drank a glass of warm milk that I finally fell asleep. The only bad thing was that my dad had to wake me up the next morning.

"Do I really have to get up already?" I yawned. "It's Saturday"

"And I have a list of things that I want to do with you. You're never here Nessie. Is it so wrong that I want to spend some time with my daughter?"

"I suppose not" I answered with a smile.

"Good now get dressed"

I did as I was told and less then 20 minutes later we were on the road.

"So where are we going first?" I asked him curiously.

"Well first of all I'm taking you to apply for that job that I told you about yesterday. Then I'm taking you to my favorite restaurant to have breakfast"

My stomach growled. Food sounded nice. Had nothing decent to eat on that airplane except for terrible airplane food.

The drive to the castle didn't take very long. Less then ten minutes actually. My dad dropped me off right in the front of it.

As I walked up to it a feeling of fear slowly crept over me. Something about this place seemed off. My instincts told me to run in the opposite direction. The moving baby inside of me seemed to agree. My heart started to beat frantically.

I shook my head. I was just being stupid for no reason at all.

So even though every instinct of mine screamed at me to leave I opened the door carefully and quietly stepped inside.

 **Please Review**


	3. A Terrible Sadness

**Chapter 3: A Terrible Sadness**

 **Edward's POV**

Some days I just really wanted to be alone. To just be free to think about my daughter. To cry. Well, not cry. Physically impossible for my kind. I wished that I could though. My little girl, mine and Bella's little miracle, was gone. It was a terrible sadness.

Nessie had only been with us for three short months before she was cruelly ripped away from us. On the day of the Volturi confrontation she went missing. She managed to escape and vanish without a trace. We searched and searched and searched for her for hours after the confrontation was over and we realized that she was gone but we never found her.

All of these years later we're still looking for her. We have searched the entire United States looking for her. When I say 'we' I'm including Jacob. He's determined to find his imprint of it kills him. We've even the sunnier states like Florida. I had to admit that visiting Orlando at night was kind of fun. It was Halloween night eight years ago. Sadly there was no sign of my daughter there.

We never found my daughter though. It scares us not knowing what happened to her. Bella has given up hope and come to the conclusion that she's dead. It still hurts her and she thinks of Nessie every day. I refuse to give up hope in finding our little girl. Who probably wasn't so little anymore. I wonder what she looked like now? There was probably plenty of men that needed to be chased away right now and I wasn't there doing it!

I shook my head. After several hours of being out in the woods I got a text message from Alice telling me to go home immediately. I sighed deeply. I wasn't ready to go back yet. But if she wanted me back it's because she had something important to tell me.

Alice was literally bouncing around like a hyper pixie on drugs when I got back. She had assembled the entire family even. Why? I didn't know because Bella was shielding her.

"Alice what exactly is going on?" Carlisle asked her.

She said the last thing I ever expected to hear.

"We need to go to Volterra right now. It's extremely important"

"What?" I asked.

"why?" Bella added in confusion.

"It's just that I had a vision-well you need to see it for yourselves because I can't even believe it and I saw it"

"Alice what're you talking about?" Rosalie asked beating the rest of us to the punch.

"I cannot tell you because I'm not even 100% sure about this. We need to go and we need to go right now"

"Alice can you please just tell us right now?" Carlisle asked him.

" I'm sorry but I can't. I don't want to get your hopes up if I'm wrong and if I'm right this could be dangerous"

"Alice we don't understand a single thing that you're trying to say so can you please just tell us" Emmett said. We all nodded in agreement at the same time.

"I can't tell you. Aro is already going to know that I sent you. If I don't tell you the truth at least you won't be implicated if things end badly"

This sounded very serious. What could've possibly happened for Alice to have a vision that would cause us to even worry about her safety.

"Is it really that important that we go?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes it is" she said. "By the way our flight will be in a week and a half. There's nothing sooner"

Annoying psychic pixies.

 **Please Review**


	4. Scary as Hell

**Chapter 4: Scary as Hell**

 **Nessie's POV**

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as I walked into the giant castle. I took so many deep breaths that I lost count of exactly how many I took. They ran together to the point where I could even it call hyperventilation. I was scared.

I could only remember one other time where I felt this scared. It was on a Halloween night about eight years ago back in Orlando, Florida. But there was no way this could be the same, could it? No. That was very different.

"Excuse me ma'am but what are you doing here?" A young woman asked me in Italian.

"I'm here to apply for the secretary job" I answered. My voice was a little shaky sounding. Even to me.

"Okay one moment please" she replied.

I stood there waiting. Feeling my heart was going to jump out of my chest at any minute. I felt a small, reassuring nudge in my lower abdomen. I rubbed my small protruding bump softly.

My heart tripled in speed when I saw three cloaked figures approaching me swiftly. That's not what scared me though. It was the red eyes that scared me. Frightened me to my very core.

"Name" the man, who was clearly the leader, stated.

"Renesmee"

My palms felt very sweaty. After I had announced my name their interest in me seemed to only increase.

"Come here" the leader said.

I was frozen to the spot. My feet refusing to move for a full five seconds before I found the will to move again.

"May I?" he asked when I was right in front of him.

I had a feeling that he'd do whatever he wanted even if I refused.

"Okay" I held out my right hand and he immediately started to caress it rather then shake it. The smile on his face kind of creeped me out even more.

"Magnifico" he muttered. His smile growing even wider.

"You're perfect"

"I am?" I questioned. No interviews? No anything? Seemed a little to good to be true.

"I'm hired?" I asked him. I was completely in shock.

"Yes we would be delighted to have you join us Renesmee"

There it goes again that extremely creepy smile. That creepy smile when he said 'delighted' was enough to send several shivers running down to the very base of my spine.

"I'm Aro and this is Caius and Marcus. You will do exactly as we tell you without question. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" I said without hesitation. I could see that he was not a person to be meddled with.

Well that had to be the creepiest interview, if you can even call it that, ever. I nearly ran out of the building as fast as I could. I slowed down only when I got outside.

That had just taken the number one spot on the list of scary things I have ever experienced in all of my life. This was as scary as hell. I never thought anything would top that Halloween night back in Orlando all those years ago. I can still remember that night very clearly to.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _I had decided to dress up as a killer whale that year since they were my favorite animals. I couldn't have been more excited to go trick or treating then I was right then and there._

 _After a lot of begging I had finally convinced my parents to let me go trick or treating with just my friends this year. I was nine years old already I could handle being on my own._

 _We started trick or treating around eight o clock. It was fun at first until I accidentally got separated from my friends. I got scared and I didn't know what to do._

 _"Hey little girl come over here" someone called._

 _Maybe it was someone that could help me. I looked back and saw a very big and scary looking man._

 _I don't know why I listened. I really shouldn't have listened to him._

 _As soon as I got close enough he grabbed me. I started to kick and scream and cry even though no one was around to hear me. I wasn't stupid I knew he was going to kidnap me._

 _The man got a knife out of his pocket and held it to my throat._

 _"If you don't shut up and stop struggling right now I will kill you!" he yelled in my ear. I was really scared now._

 _"Put that girl down!" I heard someone yelled._

 _Even in my terrorized state I couldn't help but notice the god like beauty of this boy that had come to save me. He was probably around 17 years old, had bronze hair, and beautiful golden eyes._

 _"I told you to put that girl down!"_

 _My kidnapper dropped me. As soon as my feet hit the floor I ran away as fast as I could. I hid in a nearby trash can._

 _A little while later I took a peek out to see if it was safe. I was surprised to find my basket full of my Halloween candy inside it. I had dropped it when that man grabbed it._

 _There was a note at the top that said:_

 _Don't worry little girl you're safe now. Please be more careful next time._

 _Edward C._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I never forgot that night or that mysterious angel that saved me. I just wish I could've thanked him. I still have the note to.

I had a reason to be scared that night so I could not understand for the life of me why today felt so much scarier when I was in no danger whatsoever. Yet this was scary as hell. I didn't know how I was going to survive working for them for three whole months.

 **Please Review**


End file.
